brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:7913 Clone Trooper Battle Pack/UltrasonicNXT
/ReviewerProfile}} A great small, cheap battle pack This set is my favourite of all the Star Wars Battle Packs. The minifigures have great printing, and the set is very playable and realistic. Minifigures The best part if this set has to be the minifigures. They were all unique when the set was released (the ARC Trooper will appear in 2012). They all have brillian printing, with some nice colour design. The Clone Trooper Commander has some very detailed chest printing, and a nice Sand Green colour scheme. They even have a republic symbol in yellow in the center of their chest. The only bad thing is how easily the helmet falls off, and when looked at from below, there is an annoying gap between the helmet and the body part, so his head is revealed. But this really is a minor thing. The two Bomb Squad Troopers are the best minifigures in this set, for me. They are mostly orange, and are a nice change from the standard white-with-markings of a usual Clone Trooper. The orange is interspersed with a diamond design, which is also an interesting change from the norm. As with the Clone Trooper Commander, above, these two's helmets do fall off very easily, and there is that annoying gap, but these are not anywhere near bad enough to counter-act the brilliant printing. The ARC Trooper, the final minifigure in this set, has a (well, it was) brand new helmet design, a very nice shape, with some very intricate printing. The body isn't printed aswell as the head, but it still has some nice printing. The only let down of the minifigure is the plain white legs and black hips. This combination is very common. He is the only minifigure in this set without leg printing. BARC Speeder The speeder has a lovely design, the main reason I bought this set. It has nice green highlights, which work well with the Clone Trooper Commander's green printing. There is an ingenious use of Droid arms and taps attached to an axle piece, to form the driving handles, and a nice SNOT technique to form the rear side bits. Four skis are neatly used as the steering vanes. Playability The set is very playable. The speeder has a upside-down dish so it slides easily, and the driving handles work very well, and make it easy to put the minifigure driving into a realistic pose. I even messed around playing with it for a bit, and I'm a teenager! Realistic-ism The set is very realistic. Comparing it to this image, the only major difference (apart from the fact that this one has a different colour scheme), is the curved elements, with would be hard to reproduce in LEGO. Overall, I think LEGO did a good job in making it as realistic as possible. Pros * Great printing. * Very playable. * Realistic, and nice shape Cons * Helmets fall of easily, and have any annoying gap. ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: ReviewDate::Dec 21 2011 09:36 ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews